


Hope's Peak Academy Student Banter

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Dank Memes, Discord Chats, Group chat, Homophobic Language, Memes, Multi, Original Character(s), Racist Language, Triggers, everyone gets called a cuck, literally discord, urban dictionary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Yukari decides to create a Discord server for her fellow Hope's Peak students, and let's just say the result was...interesting.(I may or may not update this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to keep in mind
> 
> . This will contain very offensive language, such as the other f-word (f****t) and the n-word.  
> . Like I said, I may or may not update this, so don't get your hopes up.  
> . Tags and characters will be added to the tags as the fic goes on.  
> . Togami wields Bĵäńħămmř, srs bsns D:  
> . Things will get chaotic

**Hope's Peak Academy Student Banter**

**[gayl0rdzTM]**  
X-MusicMuse-X (Yukari)

**[Porn Bots]**  
ErisBot [BOT]  
Mee6 [BOT]  
NotSoBot [BOT]  
Tatsumaki [BOT]

**[ONLINE]**  
ami the boi slayerrr (Ami)  
fujisaki the green boyTM (Chihiro)  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount (Togami)  
FatimaAlSaiid (Fatima)  
gibe de pussi jirou-b0ss (Yuuya)  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck (Hikaru)  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka (Ishimaru)  
roughntoughtiger25 (Mondo)  
sherlocks waifu (Kirigiri)  
the meme machine (Aoi (Hikaru changed it and it stuck))  
theunluckyluckster1 (Naegi)  
thornslayerXX (Setsuko)  
trigger happy alpha twin (Ryou)  
weed lord (Jirou)

\---

X-MusicMuse-X: ok u guys i made this discord happy now  
ami the boi slayerrr: yea good job man :ok-hand:  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: I feel like an uncivilized brute in this.  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: How do I leave?  
ami the boi slayerrr: drink bleach cuck  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: Cuck?  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: Like a cuckold?  
ami the boi slayer: lolololololololol kys  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: CAN WE ACT MATURE AND CIVIL IN THIS CHAT, PLEASE?  
X-MusicMuse-X: jfc taka is ur caps lock button broken or somethin tell me plz  
ami the boi slayerrr: lol nigger  
the meme machine: ok im in and this is what im greeted w/?  
the meme machine: youre not allowed to say that word :)  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Okay, I think I fixed it.  
X-MusicMuse-X: what did u do?????  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: I finally found the Caps Lock key that was missing from my keyboard.  
fujisaki the green boyTM: how did u lose it?  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: I don't know, frankly.  
ami the boi slayerrr: nigger  
X-MusicMuse-X: seriously ami please stop or else im going to have to kick u  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Make me a mod, please.  
X-MusicMuse-X: done  
Mee6 [BOT]: ami the boi slayerrr has left Hope's Peak Academy Student Banter. rip in pepperoni cuck  
the meme machine: ok cuck again  
the meme machine: are we seriously gonna b sayin this all the time?  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: yea deal w/ it donut hole  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: ...  
FatimaAlSaiid: Good riddance, at least.  
FatimaAlSaiid: Also, Hikaru. Why is your nickname that? Taka isn't a cuckold.  
FatimaAlSaiid: Wait...  
FatimaAlSaiid: @X-MusicMuse-X Is he?  
X-MusicMuse-X: why tf are u askin me?  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: .ud cuckold  
ErisBot [BOT]: Definition of cuckold:  
A sexually inadequate husband who accepts his wife's pussy is her solely property and she alone decides which men she will fuck,even if it means denying her husband. His only access to her pussy is to clean it of the ejaculate of males she chooses to fuck.

Example:  
Doug has the penis of a young boy and has never given his wife Jill an orgasm. His choice was divorce or be a cuckold. He is now a fully submissive cuckold to Jill.

Author:  
Jillls cuckold Doug

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Honestly, I don't know what to say.  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: its a meme u dip  
X-MusicMuse-X: well this is off to a good start  
X-MusicMuse-X: who here doesnt want people spamming memes and the n word in the server???  
the meme machine: me  
**[Several people are typing...]**  
X-MusicMuse-X: fuck  
FatimaAlSaiid: Me  
the meme machine: me  
gibe de pussi jirou-b0ss: me  
sherlocks waifu: Me.  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: Either that or I'm leaving.  
Tatsumaki [BOT]: FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount leveled up!  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: ???  
fujisaki the green boyTM: :tada:  
fujisaki the green boyTM: also yea i agree w/ ishimaru-kun  
fujisaki the green boyTM: we should act like adults  
fujisaki the green boyTM: that or you create a separate channel for offensive shit  
roughntoughtiger25: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: FUJISAKI DID YOU JUST SWEAR?  
fujisaki the green boyTM: yea i find it a bit easier to communicate like this behind a screen so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
weed lord: [uploaded image]  
*seinfeld expand dong meme made to spell out end my life*  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: I'VE  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: BECOME SO NUMB  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: I CAN'T FEEL U THERE  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: I'VE  
Tatsumaki [BOT]: ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck leveled up!  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: :0  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Change your name, please @ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: no  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Do it or I'm doing it myself.  
X-MusicMuse-X: @FatimaAlSaiid @the meme machine @gibe de pussi jirou-b0ss @sherlocks waifu @FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount @fujisaki the green boyTM  
X-MusicMuse-X: made yall mods.  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: Who wants a ban?  
X-MusicMuse-X: thatz not how it works :V  
trigger happy alpha twin: hey yuka why do we need so many mods???????  
X-MusicMuse-X: theres a shitload of ppl attending hopes peak we need as many as possible  
X-MusicMuse-X: u wanna b a mod?  
trigger happy alpha twin: sure  
X-MusicMuse-X: ok i got it  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: she sent invites to every student in the entire school  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: she even put up an ad in the lobby's bulletin and in the newsletter  
FatimaAlSaiid: There should be new members coming to this Discord soon ;)  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Why hasn't anybody changed Kawasaki's name yet?  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: I'm doing it if no one else is. It's insulting.  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: no  
ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck: fuck u fucking nigger faggot cuck  
Mee6 [BOT]: ishimaru-kun is a big fat cuck has left Hope's Peak Academy Student Banter. rip in pepperoni cuck  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: Don't thank me.  
theunluckyluckster1: so whos writin the rules im getting sick o this  
X-MusicMuse-X: me n taka r discussing it in DMs as we speak :)  
theunluckyluckster1: t!profile  
Tatsumaki [BOT]: User profile card for theunluckyluckster1  
*basically some sort of elite shit like level 56 n stuff*  
X-MusicMuse-X: holy fucking shit  
theunluckyluckster1: yeah i use discord a lot a few o them have tatsumaki in the server  
X-MusicMuse-X: well u were the one who suggested we put this bot in so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
theunluckyluckster1: who here plays overwatch?  
fujisaki the green boyTM: me  
trigger happy alpha twin: i do  
FatimaAlSaiid: I don't, sadly :(  
theunluckyluckster1: yea i use my sisters computer to play it and she like never lets me use it rip so i dont play it often  
Mee6 [BOT]: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy Student Banter, @alex is a stupid nigger! Hope you have a wonderful time here!  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: Fuck.  
alex is a stupid nigger: u got autism toganigger  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: Please don't. I'm :ok-hand: this close to losing my head.  
alex is a stupid nigger: NIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOTNIGGERFAGGOT  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: Banned. I know it's you, Hikaru.  
Mee6 [BOT]: alex is a stupid nigger has left Hope's Peak Academy Student Banter. rip in pepperoni cuck  
X-MusicMuse-X: i thought u already banned him?  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: I must have kicked him instead.  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: He should know that isn't funny. Especially because of Sakakibara-san's African heritage.  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Speaking of her, did you send her an invite to the Discord, Yukari?  
X-MusicMuse-X: she might b busy rn but im sure she got it ;)  
X-MusicMuse-X: also @FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount want a custom role???  
FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount: What's that?  
X-MusicMuse-X: done  
X-MusicMuse-X: @the togami conglomerate is srs bsns @obey at all costs  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: @everyone Go to #rules, please :)

(meanwhile, in #rules)

X-MusicMuse-X:

**[RULES AND NOTES]**

1\. Swear all you want, but no slurs, please :)  
2\. Before you ask, yes, we will invite the Hope's Peak faculty, but considering the condition of the main chat, the name will be changed to #student_chatterbox, and faculty will be given special roles.  
3\. Students will have access to the teacher chat, but please be mature.  
4\. NO PORN/HENTAI. YOU WILL BE BANNED WITHOUT WARNING.  
5\. @FatimaMadeMeCreateThisAccount is in charge of banning and kicking members, and if you knew Togami Byakuya, then the best course of action is to follow these rules, as he and some of the other mods will enforce them. So tread with caution, everyone.  
6\. If you say the n-word even once, even for a joke, insta-ban for you.  
7\. Harassment is not allowed.  
8\. No spam.  
9\. Memes are allowed, but make sure they're not too offensive. So that means nothing involving R18, racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, ableist or any of that rawr xD stuff. 

**[BAN LIST]**

**[Tsukioka Ami]  
** Offense: Harassment, racist language, telling someone to commit suicide  
**[Kawasaki Hikaru]**  
Offense: Racist and homophobic language, harassment, spamming, not listening to mod's orders, general asshole-ness 

(back in #student_chatterbox)

X-MusicMuse-X: this is gonna b fun :/


End file.
